Pretty Bird
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Every spell is broken by true love's kiss. Conner/Tim
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Bird**

Pairing: TimKon

Summary: Every spell is broken by true love's kiss.

* * *

"I have no idea how to fix this," Zatanna frowned, looking at what had become of Robin. She swore she couldn't remember conjuring a spell close to what was happening.

"How can you not know how to fix this!" said Nightwing worriedly, "Surely you can come up with a counter spell or something! Batman will kill me for sure," he frowned, "I mean, how the hell am I going to explain to him that Robin, the _Boy_ Wonder, just turned into a _Girl_ Wonder?"

"Tell him the truth?" Superboy suggested, looking at both Nightwing and Zatanna.

"He will seriously flip!" Nightwing frowned as well. "Oh my God, baby bird, what are we going to do?"

"We'll help Zatanna reverse this," Robin stood up, "And we'll explain to Batman, and I'm sure he can understand. In the meantime," he sighed, "Could I please borrow some female underwear? As awkward as it may sound, but I have to admit, boobs hurt."

* * *

"It's triggered by stress," Nightwing told Zatanna.

It had been a week since Robin's transformation into, as the team had called it, 'Nightwing's Baby Sister.' The first two days were awkward, since everybody had been asking to see Robin, who'd wanted to shut himself in his room at the Cave. But the moment he stepped out of his room in civvies, everybody was already waiting outside, asking what had happened. And since then, Conner was everywhere Robin went, even when in civvies.

"How did you know?" asked Zatanna as she walked into the briefing room. "Something happen?"

"Conner called from an apartment Batman provided so he can look after Robin." Nightwing waved a hand and a screen appeared, playing the footage from the call earlier. "Robin's been shifting. First it was when she was reviewing for an exam. But Batman filed a leave of absence from school, so she turned into a he a few hours later. However, Batman put him in the inactive roster, and he turned into a she again."

Zatanna nodded, watching different videos from different screens, trying to look for differences in Robin's appearance. "I'm going to have to consult my father's books some more," she said, rewinding one of them to review once more. "I don't think I've done a spell that's triggered by something before,"

Nightwing nodded. "We're also going to call in the magic users of the League. I just hope Conner's not going to beat me up when this is over. He's done so much for Robin,"

"I think he's having fun," said Zatanna, "Don't you think? I mean, they're being normal kids right now. By normal I mean ignoring the fact that I just turned Robin into one pretty baby sister for you,"

"Sort of, yeah," Nightwing sighed. "They've been going on little dates. Conner tells me where they go,"

Zatanna giggled. "How romantic."

"Oh, no. No. Absolutely not." Nightwing waved away the screens.

"Why not?" Zatanna pouted. "You gotta admit Robin's a beautiful young lady,"

"I just asked Conner to make sure he's safe, okay?" said Nightwing, trying to end the conversation because there was no way in hell that he was going to allow his little Timmy to have a boyfriend or even a girlfriend for that matter.

* * *

'_Conner, I need to ask you a favour,' Nightwing said to Conner when Tim had gone back to his room. 'It's important, and it's about Robin,'_

'_Yeah?' Conner went back a few steps closer to Nightwing. _

'_Please look after him. Or her.' he said, 'Please. From the team, from anyone whom you think would be dangerous. Not that I'm saying the team would be dangerous but I don't want them flocking to him and asking him inappropriate questions-'_

'_I get it,' said Conner, nodding. Nightwing did have a point. 'I will. I don't think he'll appreciate them asking him what it's like to have boobs. He's uncomfortable enough as it is. Beast Boy's already noticed a change in the scent of the Cave.' _

_Nightwing cursed softly. 'Please change into some civvies and beam to Gotham. Escort him—her to one of the entrances to the Batcave. Ugh,' a gloved hand made it to Nightwing's face. 'Batman is really going to flip.' _

'_Like Robin said, he'll understand,' Conner tried to comfort him. 'Besides, we need the break, too. I'm sure we'll figure this out,' _

_Nightwing shook his head. Yes, Batman was going to understand, but that also meant Robin wasn't going to be part of the team until he was back to normal. 'Thank you, Conner.'_

* * *

"Batman put us in the inactive roster," Robin frowned, switching the channels. "It's not like I'm going to die," he stood up and went to the fridge to see what he could eat.

"Nightwing sounded pretty distressed when he asked me to look after you," Conner bit into the chocolate bar he found in the fridge. "Like you're going to die,"

"Well I'm not, Conner, I just have a pair of breasts, a smaller waistline and a-" Robin stopped midsentence and closed the door fridge after taking a bottle of soda. "Never mind. Forget I said anything,"

"And a what?"

"_Forget_ I said anything."

"No seriously, and _a what_?"

Robin wasn't sure if he should answer that. It's not like Conner wasn't educated in the nooks and crannies of the female body. It was taught in high school, both in sex ed and in biology when they got to human reproduction.

There was a small hiss as Robin twisted the cap. He took a few gulps and set the bottle down on the counter as he got on one of the stools. He watched Conner get up from his seat on their comfortable sofa from the living room, and sit with him at the counter.

"And a what?" Conner asked again. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad-"

"Yes, it is, and it's the reason why Nightwing asked you to be with me all the time," said Robin, "It's the reason why big brothers beat up boys they don't like, or the reason why young women have strict parents and early curfews."

Both Nightwing _and_ Batman _were_ a little bit overprotective. Batman even agreed with Nightwing about putting him in the inactive roster of the League, and Conner too, for the excuse that he (or she, especially she) needed an escort. Batman also provided them with an apartment for Robin didn't know what. He could have just stayed at home with them, but then the media would just flock to the mansion and try to take a picture of _Little Miss Wayne_ and make a huge-ass issue out of it. So maybe the apartment _was_ a good idea, for both secret identity life and Robin's life.

Conner just looked at him. "Which would be?" he raised his brows, waiting for Robin to answer.

Robin sighed. "A vagina, Conner. Female genitals." *

"I'm sure I'm capable enough to beat up every single guy out there who even comes near thinking of touching your butt." Conner was serious, even though his delivery wasn't. Nightwing and Batman told him to keep an eye on Robin and to keep him (or her) safe, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Robin studied Conner's face, figuring out if he was serious. Conner looked like he wasn't joking, so he smiled a bit, comforted by the idea of Conner keeping him safe, and beating up any guy who'd try to come and get him, even if he could take them down himself. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Conner smiled back at him. "So are you hungry? We could go to a near diner or something. It's already nearing seven, and I don't think soda is good for an empty stomach,"

Conner thought Robin didn't look much different, and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. The only thing he noticed was that she-Robin was curvy. The clothes Batman sent for whenever Robin shifted genders wasn't really body hugging, but who _wouldn't _be able to notice Robin's shape and now full bottom.

He shook the thought away. No way was he going to think of Robin's shapeliness, as a girl or a guy. But now that he thought of it, she-Robin might actually look nice in uniform, not that he thought Robin didn't look good in uniform.

"Sure. Why not. Did you know they even made a new identity for me? I mean the female me." Robin got off the stool and put the soda back in the fridge. "In case something happens and we have to present something to police?"

"They went that far?" Conner didn't think Batman would go that far.

"Apparently my name is Robyn—spelled with a 'y'—Tiana** Summers." Robin took some valuables from his room, like his wallet and phone, and put on a hoodie to hide the breasts so one would notice if he turned back to a boy while eating.

"Robyn?" Conner watched Robin come out of his room fixing the hoodie.

"So you didn't have to worry about what to call me," he put the wallet and the phone in his pocket. "And apparently, my parents died in a car crash last year. I've been living with you here in this very apartment for about nine months now, and I'm home schooled, all courtesy Superman's secret identity."

Conner stared at him. "They even made a fake life story for you?" he followed Robin to the door. "And how long have you been living with me? How long did you say we've been living together?"

"Nine months," Robin put his shoes on by the door.

"_Together_?" Conner put more stress in the word, maybe to ask if the fake life story included him and Robin together in a relationship. It's not like he didn't like Robin. "Are we even legally allowed to live in an apartment together without adult supervision?"

Actually, he _did_ like Robin.

"Well, according to Nightwing an adult lives with us." He opened the door, and waited for Conner to come with him before locking it.

"Okay, I guess…" Conner didn't move since Robin didn't make any to walk down the hallway.

"By the way, before we go, since the sun's already set anyway," Robin looked up at Conner and moved to take his sunglasses off.

"Whoa, whoa, are you allowed to-" but Robin had already taken the glasses off, and Conner, for the first time, saw Robin's eyes. _Wow_.

* * *

* Virgin ones, too. LOL.

** I will stick by the female name I gave A few weeks ago I gave all the bird boys female names. I gave Tim the name Tiana.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Bird**

Pairing: TimKon

Summary: Every spell is broken by true love's kiss.

* * *

"_They_ trust you enough with my life, and I guess I trust you enough with my face," Robin pocketed the sunglasses. "Shall we?"

Conner found himself staring. "A-are you sure about this? I mean, seriously-" he never thought would _ever_ saw Robin's eyes. He'd never seen Nightwing's eyes before, and seeing Robin's eyes was…he didn't know how to explain it. Did he just find Robin _pretty_?

"Conner, the sun's already set, and you wanna eat out. I'd look stupid if I wore sunglasses at night," said Robin. At this rate, he was never gonna go back into the male form since just letting Conner see his eyes was like a hundred per cent spike on his stress rate. "C'mon, I'm getting hungry,"

Without a word, the younger Super followed the Bird. One very pretty bird. He was going to try to not use incorrect words when describing Robin to himself. Because Robin was a teammate and a friend, and he was supposed to protect him. Or her. From anyone or anything.

Conner did a light facepalm as he followed Robin to the elevator. Was this even _normal_? Robin was a girl right now, and maybe that was normal, but Robin didn't look any different from his boy version (except for the waist, boobs and hips), and finding boy-Robin pretty would be really weird and awkward. Not to mention he'd get in trouble with Nightwing. He guarded Robin like Batman did—like a hawk ready to swoop down and grab the prey with its sharp talons and eat it later.

"Conner?"

"Huh? What?"

Robin was outside the elevator, on the ground floor, and he was still in it. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he stepped out. Robin was still a girl. Maybe this quiet dinner would turn him back, but then he thought just because someone's relaxed doesn't mean they're not stressed, and he was sure Robin had already had enough stress.

"You seemed out of it," of course Robin was concerned. It was the first time he'd seen Conner spaced out. He smiled and waved at the concierge as they exited the building.

"I was just thinking, sorry," said Conner, "Anyways, Google said the diner was somewhere near. We'll walk."

"How near?"

"Maybe a few blocks away?" said Conner, "And stay close. Gotham's not the brightest of cities,"

"Okay, but it's not like I don't know my own city," said Robin, following Conner to the pedestrian lane to cross. "This is going to be a bit far isn't it?"

"Well, sorta," answered Conner, "I think you need the air, and some real food. We've been having a lot of deliveries the past few days and I'm sure you're getting sick of fast food and takeout."

"Actually, I _am_ sick of takeout," said Robin as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

Conner put a gentle hand on Robin's back and pulled him closer as they walked, and took back the hand when he felt Robin was close enough for him to keep an eye on him. "Good, because I checked on the net and they said the diner's good tastes good enough to feel like home. I feel like getting the apple pie," he could see Robin's smooth, thin neck, and a little of his shoulder; he could smell the fresh scent of the kiwi and lime shampoo he used earlier today, and the Dove body soap. He never smelled like cologne, or perfume; Conner noticed that. Robin just smelled like he was always fresh out of the bath.

"But isn't that for dessert?" Robin chuckled. He didn't mind the hand.

"Who cares? I want the pie," Conner too, chuckled. "Maybe a tall glass of milkshake. What are you gonna get?"

"You're asking me and you didn't even show me the menu available online?"

"Okay, so what do you think they have that you'll get?"

Robin thought for a moment. "Maybe the house salad."

"Seriously? Vegetables?"

"We've been having really unhealthy stuff the last few weeks, you know, and besides, just because it's salad doesn't mean it's just vegetables. Some salads have fruit, too."

"Still. I think there's steak or maybe some roast. Why are you having vegetables?"

"Because I like salad—no way am I going to argue with you about my food preference,"

"Who said we were arguing?—whoops," Conner pulled Robin to him when a skateboarder didn't even have any intention of dodging Robin. "Asshole,"

Robin ended up closer to Conner that he thought he would. Conner's right arm was around his waist, and the other hand was on his upper arm. "HEY!" he frowned as the skateboarder darted by, then felt a warm hand press and run over his—her bottom. "He just touched my butt!" he whispered urgently, and suddenly he regretted saying it. Conner did say he was going to beat up anyone to _tried_ to think of touching his butt, what about people who actually did?

That said, Conner went after the skateboarder and tripped him, and he made sure the guy fell face first. "You think touching girls' butts are fun, huh?" he said loud enough for the people around him to hear. He hated it when men didn't show or give women respect. A lot of people stopped to see what he was going to happen.

"You little shit!" said the guy, getting up and seeing the blood on the sidewalk, together with several of his front teeth. "You fucked up my teeth!"

"I know," said Conner, "Payback for touching her. I'd very much rather beating you up right here, but I don't want to bother the people who'll scrub your blood off the sidewalk,"

The guy looked around, and saw people staring at him, whispering and giving him bad looks. "I'll get you back for this! You're gonna pay!" he said as he scrambled to get his things and his skateboard.

"Or what?" Conner's brows furrowed. No way was he going to let this guy get away. He wanted to do more, because not only did this guy look and sound like he didn't give a fuck about women, he touched Robin. He wanted to tell Batman right away so the big bad boss could get the satisfaction of beating up someone who touched his baby bird. "You'll challenge me to a fist fight? I dare you, come on, hit me."

"Conner," Robin took Conner's arm and pulled him back slightly, "That's enough, please. You already destroyed his teeth," he didn't want to make a bigger scene. Besides, the skateboarder was bigger than Conner, not that Conner wouldn't be able to take him down, but because Conner would be using his powers and they might get found out.

"Listen to your girlfriend. She thinks better than you do." He smirked, wiping the blood off his mouth, as if returning Conner the dare of hitting him.

"Yeah, she does," said Conner, "She thinks you're too low and I shouldn't stoop down to your level. C'mon," he took Robin's hand and pulled him into the crowd to get away.

The guy angrily gritted what's left of his teeth, went after them to give Conner a sucker punch. Conner pushed Robin behind him and countered the guy's punch using his forearm, then gave him a punch square in the gut.

"CONNER!" Robin again took Conner's arm to pull him away.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit him that hard," Conner watched the guy curl up in pain on the sidewalk as Robin pulled him. "Let's go," again he took Robin's hand pulled him into the crowd to escape the commotion.

"Are you going to be in trouble with you-know-who with that?" asked Robin as he tried to keep up with Conner's large strides.

"Not as much as I'll get in trouble with the big, bad bat and the big, blue bird if they get word I let that guy get away with touching you,"

Conner had a point, but still. He thought the situation didn't call for a fight. Maybe Conner could've stopped with tripping the guy, but of course Conner was hard headed and brash.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to hit him," Robin frowned. Conner pulled him to an alley and let go of his hand. "You're a meta; you could have given him internal bleeding. I know you said you didn't hit him that hard but what's 'not that hard' to you may be ten times what humans capable of-"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry," sighed Conner. His shoulders dropped and he frowned.

Robin knew he was sincere. He smiled. "I know. Now let's go eat. I'm hungry,"

* * *

"Well aren't you two the cutest things to walk in this here diner," said the middle aged waitress, smiling as she stopped at their table to give them two menus and to take their order. She was wearing pink dress with a white mini apron tied around her waist, red nails, some cat's eye framed glasses and her gray hair combed away from her face, tied up in a loose bun.

Robin's face reddened like a ripe tomato. Earlier that night, the skateboarder called him Conner's girlfriend, and now this lady thought so, too. "Thanks? I guess?"

Conner just chuckled and browsed through the menu. "I'll get the double cheeseburger with an extra order of the fries basket and a whole apple pie with vanilla ice cream please,"

"Conner, can't you pick something healthier?" Robin frowned as he browsed the menu. "I'll have the Caesar salad for one and tuna salad sandwich without the fries please. And just water for my drink,"

"Oh! Drinks!" Conner flipped the menu to the drinks page. "The extra thick vanilla milkshake please,"

"Gotcha," she said, "Be back in jiff," she smiled at them one last time before taking the menus back.

"A whole apple pie? Seriously?"

"What? I like apple pie. And a tuna salad sandwich? Seriously?" Conner returned Robin's question and tone to him for a joke. "You're kind of a health nut aren't you?"

"I just care about my health, Conner,"

"It's not like I don't care about mine."

"You ordered a lot of deadly food,"

"They won't kill me,"

"You're still part human,"

"Are you taking out your anger on me because you got called cute and that they think you're my girlfriend?"

"I am not!" Robin frowned.

"Sure you are," Conner grinned. He just found out it was fun teasing Robin. Maybe he'd do it a lot from now on, but maybe after this shifting genders thing was over since he did consider trying to get stress off of him so he could change back instead of being a girl all the time.

"I'm not angry. I'm just concerned about your unhealthy diet,"

"At least I eat. I think it's worse if I don't. What's wrong with burgers and pie?"

"You got a whole pie!"

"What's wrong with liking pie?"

"I'm not saying that something's wrong with liking pie. I meant I'm concerned about the amount you're going to consume. Do you even know how much sugar there is in a whole apple pie? That's about 155 grams, and the recommended daily intake is 36 grams, and you even asked ice cream with it!"

"What's wrong with eating pie with ice cream?"

"That's asking for diabetes!"

"Will diabetes even work on me—you know what, I can't believe we're arguing about a pie's sugar content."

"Because eating a whole pie is unhealthy,"

"We don't even know if I get sick!"

"You still might—thank you," Tim smiled at the middle aged waitress who served him his salad and Conner's basket of fries.

"Finally!" Conner took the basket and munched on one of the fries.

"I'll come back with the others in a bit. Enjoy," she smiled back at them.

Conner called her back before she could leave. "Could I get some cheese for the fries please?" he asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie," the lady flashed them one more smile before going back to the counter and moving from one table to another.

Robin started on his salad, and didn't even look at how Conner smothered the French fries in ketchup. He did eat fries, cake and pie, but not this much. Absolutely not this much, nor was he planning on eating anywhere near the amount Conner was going to consume.

Conner put an elbow on the table and put his cheek on his balled fist, watching Robin eat his way through the bowl of green leaves, some chicken slices and croutons. "You're going to turn into a cow,"

The words made Robin freeze, his fork mid-air, the lettuce tossed in the Caesar dressing impaled on the prongs of the fork, made to wait because Conner's sudden comment. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're going to turn into a cow," repeated Conner, "Not in the sense that you're gonna get fat, but because I know after tonight you're gonna be eating grass all the time,"

Robin ignored the comment about eating grass and decided to resume eating, and pick on Conner's table manners instead. "Elbows off the table, Conner,"

"Yes, mom," Conner went back to his fries, and at the corner of his eye saw a dark storm cloud rolling in, slowly blocking the star studded sky. He looked out the window. "Uh-oh, I hope we get home in time,"

"Well if it rains," Robin took a napkin provided on the table and wiped his mouth, "We can stay here and wait for it to stop then go home,"

"Guess it was the wrong time to go out, huh?" said Conner, moving his eyes from the sky to Robin, who was also observing the weather outside.

"Not really,"

He could see Robin's neck again. Conner thought Robin had nice skin. It looked soft and smooth, but maybe that came with being a girl. He hoped it didn't.

Wait, he _hoped_?

When Robin pierced another leaf on the plate to get back to eating, Conner was shook out of his staring session and he too went back to his fries.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated! Please, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pretty Bird

Summary: Every spell is broken by true love's kiss.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Robin couldn't believe Conner finished everything. Nothing was left; even the mountain of whipped cream on Conner's milkshake was gone. It was like Conner had a black hole in his guts. "You are so going to need a few hours at the gym," said Robin, watching Conner take the last fry from the basket.

"Nah," said Conner, "I need sleep," he chuckled.

Robin rolled his eyes, and then set a few bills on the table for payment. "C'mon, before it rains on us," he got up, then handed their server another bill for tip, and smiled at her before he pushed the door open to step out. The waitress made their dinner a little awkward, but it sort of made him glad that they didn't look suspicious together.

"Take care of your girl, honey!" their waitress called behind Conner. He was the one who blushed this time. He felt his ears heat up and blood rushed to his cheeks. He felt a little awkward, since now the accusation of Robin being his girlfriend was directed to him, because the last few ones were for Robin.

_And there she goes again_, Robin thought, hearing her faint voice echoing some last words for his supposed boyfriend. He didn't know why everybody thought that. Just because he had boobs, a softer featured face, and yes, everything that was down under, didn't mean the man he was hanging out with was his female counterpart's boyfriend.

"Wow, that was a big tip, and you still got a huge amount of change," said Conner, catching up with Robin outside of the diner. "What for?"

"Well, the food was good, and you looked like you enjoyed the pie, so I guess they deserve to keep the change," Robin put his hood up when a cold breeze blew. "Guess there's no stopping the rain, is there?" he looked up at the sky. They couldn't see a single star, and the clouds completely blocked out the moon.

"We better hurry," Conner followed Robin, walking closely behind him. "Looks like it's going to be bad," he looked around. There wasn't even a shop they could get an umbrella from.

"Gotham does have its share of bad rainy days, and nights," said Robin, walking faster than he did when they were headed to the diner. And if tonight was a bad rainy night, Robin wanted to go home and sit in his bed and read a book to sleep. Conner would probably watch some TV and fall asleep on the sofa, like he always did, instead of getting up and going to his room and actually sleep on his bed. He'd wake up in the middle of the night like always, and put a blanket over him.

"Tell me about it," Conner looked up again. The clouds looked scary.

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, unlike earlier that was filled with bickering and a commotion. Halfway back there was lightning, thunder, and it began to pour heavily.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Conner took off his jacket, leaving him with only a shirt, and put it over Robin's head.

"What are you doing?!" said Robin as Conner put the jacket over him.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Conner put an arm around him, making sure Robin didn't take off the jacket, and making sure he stayed as dry as possible. They ran this time, and by the time they got to the apartment lobby, Conner was dripping wet from head to toe. Robin was wet, but not soaking like Conner was.

"What the hell did you do that for?" said Robin, taking the jacket off his head.

"Well, better me than you," Conner took the towels that were given to him by one of the personnel from the concierge. "Thanks. Let's get you warmed up." He put the other towel around Robin's shoulders before he put his over his head to start drying his hair.

"You're the one who needs warming up," said Robin as they got on the elevator.

"Not really, I feel fine,"

"Take a bath," Robin looked up at him, "You might get sick. Better safe the than sorry,"

"Yes, sir," Conner pushed the button to their floor. "You, too. Especially you. Take a long-ass hot bath."

"And we'll have some hot chocolate?"

"Definitely," Conner smiled and let Robin step out onto their floor first.

As soon as the door was open, Robin darted to his bathroom. Conner heard the twisting of the faucet knob, and a torrent of water hitting the bathtub. He closed the door and locked it, and headed to his own bathroom to take a quick shower, just to wash off the rainwater and to feel fresh.

Conner threw the wet towel from the personnel into the hamper and stepped into the shower cubicle. The hot water didn't sting, but it felt nice. He put a hand on the cold, tile wall, leaned on it, bowed his head and watched the water flow down the drain.

The events earlier that night replayed in his head. If Batman and Nightwing didn't entrust Robin to him, would he have done the same to the guy who touched him? Would he have gotten actually angry? If Robin wore clothes that showed some skin given that they weren't in this situation, would he stare? Even if it's only a little bit of his shoulder and nape? Would he notice that he used Dove?

He shook his head, and grabbed the bottle of shampoo to start on the shower, and quickly end it since he'd been standing there a long time; he was wasting water.

_Well, would you?_ A voice in his head asked.

He sighed. "I don't know," he whispered, turning off the water when he was done rinsing off the shampoo in his hair, and the body gel from everywhere else. "Maybe."

Conner used his hand to wipe the fog from the mirror, and looked at his blurry reflection. He'd never really thought of being attracted to the same sex. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't really a big deal. He didn't think there was anything wrong with liking boys. Robin was a nice person. He was very talented and very smart, _and_ he was really pretty, boy or girl. He liked talking to him, because conversations didn't lead to awkward silences, they actually lead to fun arguments. Like how they argued about food preferences and the sugar content of pie.

He didn't feel cold, so he put on some sweats and a fit, sleeveless undershirt. He sat on the bed, looking around his bare room. There was nothing in it except for the queen sized bed, two beside drawers with lamps on either side of the bed, and his closet. It was nothing like his room at the Cave. His room in the cave had grey walls and well used bed, not that he found it uncomfortable. _This _bed provided by Batman was _far_ more comfortable, and was hell of a lot bigger. But he had only slept in it about once, since he usually fell asleep in front of the TV on the sofa in the living room. And whenever he woke up, he'd have a blanket on him.

He also realized that if weren't for this, he wouldn't have gotten to know so much about Robin in such a short period of time. Like how he changed position every ten minutes when he was reading, whether he was on his bed, on the sofa or on the floor. Or that he was a rabbit and could live on vegetables forever, how he never misses putting on a watch even if they weren't going out, and even if they had a wall clock. It was the littlest things that he noticed. Even the way Robin's nose would be closer to the book when he's in the middle of it, or when he's reaching the end. He didn't even know how many books Robin had already finished since they got there.

Conner lay on the bed. His knees were bent at the edge of the bed, his arms folded and his hands under his head. He curled his toes, feeling the carpet under the skin of his feet, trying to recall what it felt like when he fell in love with M'gann. For a few minutes he stared at the ceiling, thinking, also listening in on Robin to tell if he was done.

Why couldn't he remember?

He sat up, deciding it was best left forgotten.

He heard Robin step out of the bathroom. He got on his feet, and went over to ask if Robin still wanted that hot chocolate, because he did. Several lighting strikes and thunderclaps had come and go all throughout their heavenly stay in the bathroom.

Robin's door was open, so he assumed it was safe to intrude. "H—" He stopped when he saw Robin by the bed, his back to him, preparing to put on a shirt, just starting to get dressed.

Earlier that night he saw Robin's neck. At the moment, he was seeing the amount of skin that only people in a people in a proper commitment would see. He had, of course, seen women's underwear, and Conner swore that whatever Robin was wearing was the tiniest black panty he had ever seen. He'd seen a lot of them in movies and magazines but Robin's was just…downright petite.

His kept his eyes on the smooth, creamy skin, wrapped around that tiny waist, and that round, firm butt behind the small, black panty as Robin pulled the shirt over—okay it was time to make that hot chocolate. He stepped away from the door and backed into the kitchen to turn on the electric water heater.

He'd seen Robin naked before, but that was in a cloud of steam in the shower room, after whatever mission they've been sent on. He didn't get a clear view, but he did remember that boy-Robin was just as petite as his female version.

"Still up for that hot chocolate?" Conner called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please," Robin answered, stepping out of his room in the said shirt Conner saw him putting on, and a pair of sweats. The shirt was a bit oversized, and had Batman's logo printed on the chest area.

"Didn't know you wore shirts like that," Conner watched Robin approach the counter and get on one of the stools.

There were two mugs on the counter's marble top, together with the jar of Milo and sugar. Robin took the other one and put his amount of Milo and sugar in the mug. "Nightwing's a big fan of our crests being turned into shirts by the public," said Robin, "I just think we're a fan of our mentors,"

Conner poured the hot water into Robin's mug, and into his own. "Well, aren't we?"

Robin stirred the drink, "I guess we are," he smiled at Conner, then sipped the chocolate.

Conner started on his own, smiling as he watched Robin enjoy his mug. The rain would have sounded comforting if it weren't threatening to burst through their windows in an angry torrent. Neither was startled when lighting pierced through the thick, dark, clouds, and when the loudest thunderclap yet boomed.

Then all their lights went off.

Robin frowned. "Great. A blackout,"

Conner set his half-finished chocolate down on the counter. "At least we've already gotten our baths," he said, "I'll go light the fireplace. The heater's gonna be busted, too."

"Thank God for fully charged cellphones," Robin hopped off the stool. Using light from the LCD of his phone, he went turn off and unplug all running electronic devices, and headed to the spare room to get some blankets and pillows. When he got to the living room, Conner was already poking the wood into the fire, and he dropped the pillows on the carpet near it. he made a few more trips for more pillows and some comforters, then made his way back to the kitchen to take his and Conner's mugs, and handed Conner his before sitting down in front of the fire.

"Thanks," Conner watched Robin quickly sit on the blankets, and wrap one of the comforters around his shoulders to block out the cold. The temperature was going down fast.

"I guess it's useless to ask if you're feeling cold," Robin sipped the hot chocolate.

Conner sat down beside him with one knee up, and his arm resting on the knee, the other hand holding his mug of hot chocolate. "Useless, but at least I know you're concerned,"

Robin held the mug with both hands to get some warmth from the hot drink. "Better ask then?"

"Yes," Conner nodded, and decided to finish his chocolate. He set the mug down and noticed that Robin had already finished his, and was pulling the comforter tighter around him. "Okay, I have a better idea,"

Conner stood up and took the comforter off him.

"Hey!" Robin frowned, and watched Conner put the comforter around himself and sit behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing body heat," Conner got into a position where Robin was in between his legs, wrapped the comforter around them and snaked his arms around Robin's waist and pulled him in.

"You're hot!" said Robin, feeling the rise in temperature when he felt Conner's body press against his back. He felt more comfortable and relieved that he was out of the cold.

"I know," Conner grinned. "Both literally and figuratively. Superman says we're like a portable heater—hey, you're not offended or this isn't complete invasion of privacy, is it?"

"Not really." Robin shook his head, "You're warm and I feel cold, so I don't think there's any reason to feel offended," he stared at the fire, listening to it cackle.

"I guess I'm one of those California people huh?" Conner tried to joke.

"What?" said Robin, trying to figure out what Conner was trying to say. "What's with people living in California?"

"I can melt your popsicle?" Conner looked at him.

"I'm not sure I follow." Robin looked up at Conner over his shoulder.

"That song," said Conner, "I think it was Katy Perry, you know," he tried to sing it, "_California girls we're unforgettable, daisy dukes, bikinis on top, sun kissed so ho hot we'll melt your popsicle_? Never heard of it before?"

"No, never heard of it before. But yes, I agree with the song. You _can_ melt a popsicle."

* * *

Please, please, please review. It gets me going and it makes me feel like you want more. The next chapter would probably be uh…more cuddling by the fire. Haha.


End file.
